


Innocence is a Lie

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Prequel, Prostitution, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kahlan has to prove herself worthy to serve in Denna's brothel. Prequel to Ask Me No Questions, I'll Tell You No Lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence is a Lie

Candles flickered on the mantel in the madame's chambers, and the smell of vanilla and sandalwood saturated the warm air. It was dark and sultry, every piece of furniture rich and plush. Not like any haunt of the Mother Confessor's.

"What is your name?" Madame Denna walked past, richly perfumed and with white-blonde curls cascading down her slender shoulders. While Kahlan was tall, Denna was taller. The heels of her shoes clicked delicately on the floor.

"Kahlan." She swallowed, clasping her hands behind her back. "I wish to be known as Kahlan."

Denna laughed softly, and turned to scan her with keen eyes. There was a sharpness to her, even in a gown made of the softest velvet, the kind of sharpness that Kahlan had been trying to hide in herself ever since Rahl had found Orden.

"You're pretty enough," the madame said, and stepped closer to grasp Kahlan's jaw.

It took every bit of will she had not to confess the woman here. But no. Kahlan must be just. A brothel madame did not deserve such a fate. There were others...Kahlan would save her justice for them. "So I've been told," she said smoothly, but did not smile.

"Not a virgin I hope," Denna asked with a sly smile, tipping Kahlan's face from side to side to inspect her more closely. "The last girl I had surprised me with that."

So Jennsen had made it in after all. That was one bit of good news in these dark times.

When Westland had been closed to her, Kahlan had done everything in her power to find an appropriate Seeker or the great Wizard who had the Sword of Truth. War raged on as Darken Rahl swept through the Midlands, quads hunting out and murdering every last Confessor. Even her sister Dennee was lost by the time Kahlan collapsed, arrow in her belly, on Taralynn Zorander's doorstep.

Rahl found the third box before they could make any plans. Kahlan healed, but burned her white dress in the embers of Taralynn's fire. The plan seemed nothing but simple. Orden ruled the lands, but could not control everyone from afar. Avoiding Lord Rahl—avoiding capture—would not be difficult if they didn't know she existed.

Kahlan needed a place to gather information while remaining inconspicuous. A place where privacy would not be suspect, a place to locate targets of attack. Had she known of Denna's past, however, perhaps she would not have chosen _this_ particular brothel.

It would have been easy to lie in answer to Denna's question, but Kahlan shook her head. "I've lain with other women. A few times." And she would do so again if it brought freedom once again to the Midlands. The more likely outcome, of course, would be the D'Haran generals known to frequent this place—Kahlan would confess them, send them to do her will. If that failed and Orden could overpower Confessor magic, then she would at least have them kill themselves. Away from the brothel, of course. She was but one woman, if discovered.

Denna's nearly ruthless gaze swept up and down her body now, and if Kahlan had been anyone but the Mother Confessor sworn to truth and justice she would have confessed her immediately. She only clenched her fists.

"You have fire, but you are tense. Strip for me. Don't be shy." The ruby-red lips spread in a perfect bow of a smile.

Obediently, Kahlan slipped her loose green dress from her shoulders to bare her freckled collarbone and breasts. Dedication to her cause—to resistance even when everything stood against her—gave her courage but did not take away the tension. Until the gown slipped to the floor, she could not bring her eyes to meet Denna's.

A hum of approval was her only response for a long moment, while Denna's eyes raked over every inch of her. The room was warm yet goosepimples rose on Kahlan's skin, and her nipples tightened to pink buds. She forced down the flush, but no more—then sucked in a breath as Denna stepped closer and without warning brought unceremonious hands to cup each breast in turn. They weren't cold or hard. It would have been easier if they were, if they hadn't been so gentle with the exploration, rolling the soft curves and tugging at the nipples.

Once Kahlan had been a young girl, relieving her frustrations in secret with a fellow Confessor because she feared for her self control otherwise. Teyla had been a quiet girl, skin the color of an acorn husk, voice like warm milk. But in bed she'd made Kahlan forget all guilt...forget that she was a Confessor...

That was years ago. A woman now and not a girl, Kahlan had only duty on her mind. She'd taken neither man nor woman to her bed since donning a Confessor's dress, and no hands had touched her like this. Denna was business-like, examining a new employee, yet Kahlan's skin prickled with sensation. The brothel's walls were well insulated, yet faint sounds of moaning and the wet slap of flesh against flesh still surrounded her and the madame, a hum of busy and important work.

"So, not a virgin, but neither have you whored yourself out before," Denna purred, finally letting her palms glide down over the curve of Kahlan's hips.

Her hair, trimmed short to help with the disguise, hung barely past her shoulders and made her head feel light as she held her chin up, refusing to shrink under the unfamiliar touch.

"We cater to all types here," Denna finally said, pulling back from Kahlan.

Letting herself relax a little, Kahlan found her voice. "What do you mean?"

Denna's dress rustled as she crossed over to a low table and poured two glasses of wine, returning to grant one to Kahlan. "Unusual tastes...unusual customers... What are your limits?"

It was nearly on the tip of her tongue to say that she wouldn't be fucking anyone in any case. Seduce, yes, but once they were in her room she could use her powers freely. They would vouch to anyone who would listen how she'd bedded them (in any way she chose to have them admit to) once she ordered them to do so, but she wouldn't have to do it. Still, she hesitated slightly. "Unusual?"

"Can you spank a man, flog him, if he asks for it?" Denna's smile had just a flash of white teeth, her eyes bright as jewels. "Tie him up and tease him till he begs to serve you? And then of course there are those who would want you to be the begging one... Not just men."

Kahlan felt the flush grow red on her cheek, but she bit her tongue until she could answer with the same level of bluntness. "I'm not squeamish."

Denna finished her wine in a long sip and set the glass on the floor. Then in a swift smooth movement she'd pushed Kahlan back to the bed and mounted her, skirts tangling around her legs as she straddled the naked woman.

Unsure of what was happening, Kahlan buried her fingers in the sheets and froze, eyes locked on the madame's.

"Not squeamish but not eager, either. Maybe you won't serve after all." Denna tsked and flicked her tongue over her red lips, sliding her hips down over Kahlan's.

She cursed her luck inwardly, but then again she'd known what this path might lead to. This was a most deadly game and she _had_ to win; it was the end of the world and there was no one else. "I wasn't expecting this introduction, madame," she breathed out, letting her body relax back to the bed. That look of mild lust in Denna's eyes was familiar, and one didn't need to be a whore to know how to play to it. She softened her tone, added breath to it. "Would you like me to show how eager I can be?"

"I want only the best experience for my clients," Denna purred and dragged a fingernail down Kahlan's sternum. "So yes, Kahlan, show me your worth beyond that of an average tavern wench."

The flush was inescapable, but Kahlan bit her lip and nodded. This was the moment where success and failure battled together, and she put all her support towards the former as she raised a hand to Denna's throat. No confession...just a stroke, and a tug to bring her face down so Kahlan could kiss it. Soft, warm, and pliant as soon as she felt Denna's tongue brush against her own—no longer was she Mother Confessor. Kahlan let out a soft sigh to be kissed by so luscious a mouth, to run her fingers through the tiny curls at the base of Denna's head, to arch up to her as if she knew nothing more than wanton pleasure.

Denna took everything Kahlan offered in that kiss, but ended it with a bite to her lip. "Too sweet, Kahlan. Clients don't come seeking love."

"Neither would one not have instructions for me," Kahlan found herself retorting as she licked her swelling lip.

The madame laughed. "Fiesty, then. Keep that up and I'll have you over my knee for a spanking."

Flushing, realizing that since she was pinned under the woman she could not have control, Kahlan squirmed a little. "If you wish..." she said in a small voice that mocked submission.

Denna's gaze narrowed—clearly mockery was not to her tastes. Her weight shifted as she made to deal with Kahlan with more than straddling.

A split second was all Kahlan needed to turn the tables. Before Denna could quite gasp, Kahlan had flipped them over. The brothel madame might still be clothed but she seemed vulnerable the instant she was no longer on top. Yet instead of pinning her new employer down, Kahlan had forced her onto her stomach, face pressed against the bed.

"Kahlan," Denna warned, trying to shift again and push herself up.

Fully committed to the role now, and ignoring her own nakedness, Kahlan pushed Denna's skirts around her hips. "If you don't tell me what you want, madame, then I'll have to take it. I won't have you think I'm not eager..." The woman's ass was round and white, and molded to Kahlan's hand as she gave it an exploratory squeeze.

The blonde woman gasped into the sheets, in both indignation and something bordering on arousal. She seemed tense as a bowstring, yet didn't push Kahlan off.

This was her audition. This was the chance for Kahlan to prove herself worthy of this establishment. Her performance here would spell the success or failure of her entire underground resistance.

"Well?" Denna purred, remaining in the submissive position and pushing back against Kahlan's hands.

Flushing but determined, Kahlan leaned in and took a nip from the curve of one hip. "You're quite beautiful," she purred, sliding her hands down Denna's thighs. "I was only admiring you..."

The flattery could hardly be less genuine, yet what else was a whore to say? Denna knew it as well as Kahlan. "A fine line, but I expect more from admi—oh."

Never doing anything halfway, Kahlan had spread Denna's thighs and leaned in to sample the woman's delights. She'd been afraid that, unlike Teyla, Denna might be unpleasant to taste—her fears had been relieved. Flicking her tongue almost teasingly through the woman's folds, Kahlan relished in both the taste and the little moans that Denna did not bother to swallow. It was a difficult position she was in, on her knees behind Denna while the woman lay with her breasts and shoulders pressed to the bed, but this was no more than the beginning.

She stroked Denna's thighs while running her tongue in little circles along the delicate flesh, from clit to cunt and back again. Denna was neatly shaved, the skin surprisingly smooth, and Kahlan nipped at it when she realized that it made the woman arch. Denna might project coolness, but with a tongue on her sex she was not difficult to please.

"You taste so good, madame," Kahlan murmured according to script, squeezing Denna's thighs as she caught her breath. Before today she'd never been in a brothel and had only hearsay to guide her...yet it all seemed so easy here, even though her cheeks flamed with blush.

"Stop talking," Denna demanded in a husky voice, her muscles clenching and unclenching in a clear sign of frustration. The rush of arousal turned her pale skin to something more pink.

It was a reassuring picture, to see the most terrifying woman she'd met with her ass high in the air, folds glistening with simple arousal. Kahlan might be signing up to be a whore, but there was power still to be had and not just in her Confessor magic. She ran her fingertips slowly through Denna's arousal, swirling around her clit in a way she'd done to her former Confessor companion so many years before. Inexperienced she might be but it still made Denna groan.

"Tease," the woman gasped harshly, fingers grasping at the sheets. "Are you going to play or follow through?"

Something inside Kahlan sprung to life at that question, releasing the last insecurity and letting her just _live_ the role. "Like this?" Kahlan plunged her fingers deep into Denna's cunt far past the second knuckle. The wet heat clenched around her digits with a sudden force as Denna suddenly arched, back curving like a bow pulled back.

"Fuck me," was the only response.

Kahlan obeyed like a good whore. Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, she fucked Denna with long slender fingers. Only a few strokes and the air smelled of sex, of Denna, as the woman ground back and soaked Kahlan's fingers with her arousal. Each moan made Kahlan thrust harder, her own breathing surprisingly fast, doing that which she told herself she wouldn't have to do.

It had been too long. She'd forgotten that she _liked_ fucking.

She flipped her hand so that the base of it slapped against Denna's ass, fingers pounding into her as Denna's moans grew louder. It was rough and raw, and when the woman finally came it was with a violent shudder, her muscles tightening around Kahlan's fingers.

Kahlan was one step closer to saving the world.

Denna, panting for breath and with Kahlan's fingers still buried in her, needed only a few moments before rising up. She turned and gazed at the other woman; her blue eyes, liquid and as hot as fire, bored deep. For a few heartbeats Kahlan wondered if the madame could read the reason why she was doing this in the first place—why she'd sell her body despite having other talents at hand.

Yet Kahlan could not give a reason that she did not have. Her practical logical answers, many and convincing, were all lies. If she looked down deep there was something primal at work, something that her sister Confessors had never acknowledged. A power and a darkness, even, that was hers.

In this room, naked and under the gaze of a professional woman, one could be fooled by the idea that this was just sex. Kahlan wouldn't. The smell of sex made her heart pulse with more than just physical desire.

"You're hired," Denna finally said with a curved smile. Her hands straightened out her skirts to hide all the naked sticky skin.

"Thank you." Rising from the bed, Kahlan retrieved her dress and slipped it back on. "I promise, I will deliver only the best service."

"I hope so." Denna laughed a little to herself, eyeing Kahlan almost possessively. "I hope so."

And so Kahlan was given a room in a brothel. One step closer to saving the world—and three further steps down a path that no Confessor was meant to travel. Yet Kahlan was the last of her kind and made her own path. She would not be ashamed.


End file.
